


Unexpected Visitor

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco brings Sirius back through an illegal artefact Lucius owns.





	Unexpected Visitor

Draco puffed as he put another Dark artefact in a magic trunk. The trunk not only was capable to shrink anything it contained, but it also preserved the magical qualities of its contents and shielded them from outside detection.

Draco had been at home for two weeks, having just matriculated from Hogwarts. Those two weeks were spent ridding their house from Dark objects while his mother terminated all the illegal wards around the mansion.

"I hate you, Potter," he muttered to no one.

He truly hated his childhood rival even if Potter had finally rid the world of Voldemort. The battle would be part of the wizarding world's history, or so people said. Draco had made sure that he was nowhere near it.

Voldemort had decided to attack Hogwarts on their last day of school. Draco had conveniently gotten sick and spent the day in the Infirmary, where plenty of witnesses could testify to his non-involvement with the Death Eaters.

Lucius wasn't caught either, but Death Eaters captured by the Aurors had testified that he was Voldemort's right hand. He had been arrested the next day.

Through friends at the Ministry, the inspection of their house had been delayed, but Draco knew that it was just a matter of days before the Aurors arrived.

Draco absent-mindedly picked up another object. It had a rectangular form, about fifteen centimetres wide and about twenty centimetres high. A thin veil was stretched in the middle. Instead of reaching for the wooden frame, Draco touched the veil. His hand went through as the cloth shimmered and became almost liquid. He pulled his hand away and a figure appeared in front of him.

"Fuck!" was the only thing Draco could say. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Father will kill me. The Ministry will send me to Azkaban. Fuck!"

"Nice language, Kid," the man replied while looking around. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten here. "Care to explain, Kid?"

Draco's hand went to his wand as a precaution. He knew about this man and his temper. "How should I know? Father possesses every bloody ancient object in existence." Draco breathed deeply and calmed himself. "All right, do you know who you are?"

"Sirius Black," came the reply.

"Well, at least you aren't a zombie," Draco said only half-jokingly. Salazar only knew what that object was. "You died two years ago," Draco continued.

Sirius snorted. "Don't think so."

"Try to remember. I don't know the details, but aunt Bella said that she stunned you. You fell through the veil in the Ministry building. Do you remember that?"

Sirius frowned, then nodded. "They wanted Harry...Aunt Bella?"

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange, your cousin, my aunt." Draco's hold on his wand tightened, waiting for Black's reaction.

A light went on in Sirius's head. "You're 'Cissa's boy, Malfoy's son."

"Yes, I'm Draco. Look, before you go screaming your head off, remember that the Ministry is still looking for you." Draco looked around to find a way to prove he was telling the truth. "Accio Daily Prophet."

Sirius took the proffered paper. 

"Look at the date. Today is July 14, 1998." Draco pointed at the newspaper heading. "Many things have occurred since you went through the veil." Draco stopped as he heard a noise. He tapped on the wall and a small space appeared. "Hide, quickly."

Sirius reacted on instinct, knowing full well that not being detected could mean survival. The wall closed in front of him, but the magical door allowed him to see into the room.

"Hello, Mother," Draco said politely. "How is Father?"

Narcissa sighed. "As well as it can be expected. He sends his love and gratitude for what you're doing."

"I could do no less, Mother." Not if he didn't want the Malfoy's name to be disgraced and lose all of their possessions.

"I spoke to the Weasley boy before coming back. He is so nice, different from the rest of Arthur's brood."

Draco cut her off, knowing that his mother could go off on tangents for hours. "Mother, what did Percy say?"

"Oh, yes, he assured me that they will keep Lucius at the Ministry and not Azkaban until there is solid evidence against him. There will also be a surprise raid tomorrow night."

Draco nodded. "Very well, I should have everything out by tomorrow morning, afternoon at the latest."

"The wards are almost all down, at least the ones the Ministry considers illegal." She waved a hand. "I don't understand what is so wrong about them. I grew up in a house with the same kind of protections."

Draco smiled. "I doubt that would please the Ministry."

"I guess you're right," she conceded. "If your father and Bella hadn't gotten involved...Oh well, we must limit the damage, at least for Lucius." Narcissa still couldn't accept that her sister was dead, but now it was not the time to dwell on it. "I'll work on the remaining wards."

Draco waited until his mother had left to release Sirius.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Sirius said as he was let out.

"Of course, but I can't stop working." As he moved through different rooms and secret passages collecting artefacts, Draco began recounting Voldemort's demise, his aunt's death, the arrests.

"And Harry is alive?" Sirius asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Potter never dies, no matter how much one wishes it to be so," Draco replied, sighing. "Of course, he shocked a few people when he announced that he would not play Quidditch or become an Auror. He decided to stay at Hogwarts to be with his lover. Naturally, the Ministry gave him a teaching license the same day," Draco concluded bitterly.

Sirius opened his hands, hoping that the boy would continue. "So? Who is she? Hermione? Ginny?"

Draco sniggered. "You wish. No, he is Severus Snape."

Sirius stood silent for a moment before he started screaming. "I'm going to fucking kill them."

"Hey, keep it down. And let me know when. I'd like front row seats."

"Now. I'm going now."

Draco grabbed his arms. "You're going nowhere. Hogwarts is swarming with Aurors. The Ministry still thinks that you're guilty. You go there and they'll give you the kiss before you can see Potter."

"Why do you care?"

"Honestly-" Draco shrugged. "I don't give a bloody Knut about you, but I don't know how I brought you back and I don't want to be implicated in anything that is considered Dark arts. As you heard, I have two days to clean this house. After that, I'll help you fix this."

"I can take care of myself," Sirius replied stubbornly.

"Two years have passed. Things have changed. You don't even know who to trust and where to find them."

"Dumbledore, he'll help," Sirius interrupted.

"He's dead. The werewolf is still at St. Mungo's, though I hear he'll be fine. Look, give me until the raid, that's all and I swear on my honour as a Malfoy that I will help you."

* * *

Sirius spent the first hours of his arrival, staring at the boy. Soon, he got bored and started helping him. Numerous times he questioned his sanity. Why in Merlin's name was he helping Lucius Malfoy? The truth was that he felt so disconnected from reality that physical labour helped him remember that he was alive.

They stopped for dinner. Draco scared a house-elf into leaving the food outside and none of the other house-elves dared approach them afterwards.

"I don't trust them. They are scared of me, but they will go in any room when I'm not around. You'd better sleep in my room," Draco finally said that night.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm so tired that I can sleep anywhere." He didn't mention that the idea of sleeping alone in this house sent shivers up his spine. This house was too much like his family home, and he was constantly waiting for his mother's portrait to come screaming at him.

Sirius entered the bedroom and was assaulted by a sense of déjà vu. This could have been his or his brother's room when they were young. Decorated with dark woods and antiques, leaving nothing to show its habitant's personality.

"We can share the bed, if you want. It's three times bigger than the ones they give us at Hogwarts," Draco said casually as he began to remove his clothes. The boy had no sense of modesty. He had a perfect body and Sirius could see that Draco felt perfectly comfortable with showing it off. 

Draco walked naked to a chest of drawers and threw some clothes to Sirius. "They'll probably be a bit small, or you can sleep naked." Draco grabbed a pair of silk pyjama bottoms. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be quick."

Sirius sat speechless on the bed. He remembered a time where being naked in front of his friends was a normal occurrence, but that had been years, decades ago. Now, he guarded his emaciated body from other people's inspection. Of course, he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the view. 

Merlin's balls, he had been celibate too long if he started to get horny for a Malfoy. Sirius waited quietly for his turn in the shower. Afterwards, he slipped timidly under the cover and fell asleep promptly.

When he woke up the next morning, Draco was already dressed.

"I got food. I don't think I'm ready to explain you to Mother. She has enough to deal with," Draco said in between bites.

"You've been Apparating with these things. Does she know where you're storing them?"

Draco shook his head. "If she doesn't know, she can't tell anyone."

Sirius frowned. "You don't trust her?"

"It's not a matter of trust. I don't even want her in a position of having to lie. My Father has caused enough damage."

Sirius stared at the boy. This was not the annoying brat Harry was always talking about. This was a man who had grown among purebloods and understood the politics of their clique.

Draco smiled. "Don't look at me like I've grown a second head. I'm not stupid. I know exactly what is going on. That doesn't stop me from throwing a tantrum and 'wait until Father hears of this'. If people think I'm not capable of independent thought, they won't look too carefully at what I do."

"Why am I not surprised that you're a conniving little brat?" There was not real antagonism in Sirius's voice.

"People like me the way I am," Draco said with a lewd smile. 

Merlin and Morgana, the boy was flirting with him. Sirius didn't know how Draco could sound like a seasoned politician one moment, and like a clueless flirt the next. Sirius ignored the remark and asked, "Do you have many rooms left?"

"No, just two in the east wing. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. If you're done eating..."

Sirius put the plate away and they went to continue their task.

Four hours later, they were still working. "This is the last of it." Draco dried his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "We can leave."

"Where are we going? Or you're not going to tell me?"

"Since you're staying there, I have to tell you. We can't risk the Ministry finding you here. I have a flat in Borough." Draco levitated the trunk and took a hold of it. "Let's go."

* * *

Sirius closed his jacket around him and grabbed his wand. The street where they had Apparated smelled of urine. There were male and female prostitutes fighting for the better spots on the street corners. The buildings were decayed with broken windows and graffitis covering their walls. "Couldn't you find a flat in a better part of town?"

"Scared, Black? We're wizards. We can crush these people if need be. However, this place is perfect. The Ministry would never think to look for me here, if the need arose. Not that the flat is in my name, mind you." Draco went to a metal door and quickly opened it.

"This isn't a flat. It's a warehouse," Sirius exclaimed as he went in.

"I need it to hide my father's things, not to hold parties for la creme de la creme of the wizarding world." Draco rolled his eyes and went to settle the trunk next to other boxes. "There are some rooms upstairs with bathroom and kitchen. You can stay here until tomorrow. Then we can find a way to solve your problem."

"Oh, Gryffindor, what would I do without you," Sirius answered sarcastically.

"You're free to go if you think it's best," Draco bluffed. "However, I have to go back. It wouldn't do for the Ministry not to find me when they arrive unexpectedly for the raid." With that, Draco Apparated.

* * *

Draco returned the next afternoon. He had a tray of food and a huge grin on his face. 

"I take it went well," Sirius remarked apathetically. He was sitting at the table, playing a solitaire.

Draco ignored the tone. He put the food on the table and spun around the room. "It went unbelievably well." He stopped in front of Sirius, grabbed his face and kissed him smack on his lips. Then, he sat on the couch as if nothing had happened.

"It went better than well. The Aurors were led by Berkley, a Mudblood Hufflepuff. They checked everything. It took bloody hours. They didn't leave until this morning, around nine."

"I'm so glad for you," Sirius murmured sarcastically.

"That's not the end of it. Berkley apologised for the inconvenience and gave me a copy of his report - I did go to the Ministry to make sure that he really did file it. He told me that he's ashamed that people can be judged because of their names and it is obvious that we have nothing to do with the Dark Arts." Draco got up again and knelt in front of Sirius. "Isn't it marvellous?"

"Oh, yes. The Malfoys get away with it. Again. Really fantastic." Sarcasm was dripping from each word.

"Oh, do shut up. I have done nothing wrong and I shan't pay for my father's idiocy. Now, let's take care of your problem. We need to get in touch with Potter without alerting the Aurors."

"Why can't we just go to Hogwarts?" he whined.

Draco snorted. "Brilliant plan! You're not going anywhere near Hogwarts. Now, I think we should write him. I can't write the note since Snape would recognise my handwriting."

"What does Snape have to do with this?"

"You don't think honest Potter would keep a secret from his lover, do you?" Draco rolled his eyes. Bloody Gryffindors never thought ahead. "Will he recognise your handwriting?"

"I have the solution." Sirius grinned. He took out his wand and ran his fingers over it. The last time he had used it, he was duelling with Bella. However, now wasn't the time to think about that. " _Animare_ " He looked at Draco. "Go ahead. The pen will write by itself and use its own calligraphy."

Draco smiled. "Leave it to the Gryffindor to know silly spells. All right... _Potter_ "

" _Dear Harry_ ," Sirius said.

"Fine. _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sure that you are receiving thousands of letters since Voldemort's demise. I ask you to read this letter in its entirety before passing judgment._ "

"Is he really getting all of these letters?" Sirius inquired, wanting to know as much as possible about his godson.

Draco shrugged. "Of course, he is. He is the Boy Who Lived Twice To Shag The Potions Master." Draco sighed. He would never forgive the Head of the Slytherin House for settling with Potter. 

Sirius smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Of Potter? You must be mad."

"Maybe of Snape, then," Sirius suggested, enjoying the idea of making fun of a Malfoy.

"You must really not understand me. Potter's parents might have been wizards, but it takes a lot more to make a pureblood," Draco said with disdain.

Sirius growled. "I suggest you don't say anything to offend Lily or Harry."

"Oh, I won't. They really don't deserve my time." Draco waved his hand. "Can we continue with this letter?" He waited until Sirius nodded. " _I have left the wizarding world two years ago and I'm reluctant to return now._ Which is the truth," Draco noted. "Always easier to mix truth with lies."

"And you're a master at it," Sirius said disgusted that a boy so young could be such a seasoned liar.

Draco ignored him. " _I am not looking for money or favours. I do have information about your family and I think you'd be interested in what I have to say._

_If you want to hear me out, please meet me at the Clover. It's a Muggle pub in Manchester, this will prevent either of us from using magic. I will see you tonight at 7:00._

 _A Friend_ " 

"Why Manchester?" Sirius asked, trying to understand the way the boy thought.

"Because we are not in Manchester. I don't want anything to link me to this place." Draco uncovered the plates. "Let's eat; then I'll send the owl. We don't want to give them too much time to react to the letter."

* * *

6:30 on the dot, and Draco had dragged them to the pub. 

"Do you specialise in lower class neighbourhoods?" Sirius asked under his breath while he eyed the people around them.

"I thought you'd like it here," Draco replied with mock sweetness. "After all, if anyone recognises you as a wanted murder, he'll probably buy you a drink. You know, a drink between colleagues."

"And pray tell me why we had to come early." Sirius was showing a lot more control than he had ever used. He wanted to strangle the arrogant, self-assured prat. 

"Because if I know Snape, he'll be here early to scope the place. I wanted to make sure that we got here before them." Draco stared at the door and smiled. "And here they are."

Sirius tried to get up from his stool, but Draco held him down. "Let's wait a few minutes. We want to make sure none of their friends are around," Draco whispered.

"I don't understand all of this. Why would they need help? Why would they even be suspicious?" Sirius whispered back.

"Because Snape is a Slytherin and because I'm sure there are some people that would still gladly see Potter dead. Now, a few more minutes aren't going to kill you." Draco smirked. "Of course, I could always bring you back. Again."

"Prick." Sirius swallowed the whiskey that the bar keeper had set in front of him.

Draco got off his stool and pressed his body against Sirius's side. His lips were almost touching Sirius's ear. "I'll show you my prick if you show me yours." Sirius turned, his eyes wide. Before he could answer, Draco continued, "Stay here until I call you."

Draco approached them from behind. He put a hand on Potter's shoulder. "Professor, Potter, fancy seeing you here."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

Draco slowly set across from them. They had chosen a booth on the back, which had given them a perfect view of the door. "Did you bring any of your friends?" Draco made a point to look around.

Harry snorted. "I took care of Voldemort. You are no problem."

Severus put a hand on Harry's arm, to calm his lover. "Draco, why did you want to meet with us?"

"If you have alerted anyone, you'll be sorry," Draco warned. 

"No one else, Draco. Harry expected to find a friend of his father. I was less than convinced, but we agreed that we could take care of ourselves." Severus glared at his former student. "However, if you try anything..."

Draco smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be soon thanking me." He looked over at the bar and nodded.

Eager to see his godson, Sirius practically ran to the booth. He touched Harry's hair and then stared at the boy, who was now a man.

"Sirius..." Harry whispered. "Sirius, is that you? Oh God..." He got up and hugged his godfather.

"Sit down and stop making a scene," Draco hissed.

"I'll tell them I was trying to kill him. Should make some of these Muggles happy," Sirius snapped back.

"Possibly, but sit the bloody hell down anyway," Draco said angrily. The damn Gryffindor was going to get him in trouble. He couldn't believe that they were related in any way.

"What have you done, Draco?" Severus's gaze kept shifting between Black and Draco.

"Nothing. I just found him and thought that it would be nice for Black to get in touch with Potter without running into Aurors." Draco finished his speech with a smile.

Harry reluctantly turned away from Sirius and stared at his school rival. "What do you want in exchange?"

Draco shrugged. "I want nothing. However I might be able to help you..."

Harry was ready to punch Draco, but Severus calmed him again. "What do you have in mind?" Severus asked.

"Well, I spoke with Father this morning, you know... after the Ministry received a report confirming that there are no illegal artefacts or spells at Malfoy manor," he said, eagerly pointing out his family innocence with a false smile. He might have information that would convince the Ministry that Black is innocent." Draco sat back and waited.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why would your father help us?" Harry finally asked.

"Well, let's just say that in two days there is a preliminary hearing for Father's release pending trial. Favourable testimony from you and the Professor, two war heroes, coupled with Berkley's report would guarantee that he comes home," Draco said as he stared at his perfectly manicured fingers. 

"You must be out of your mind. Your father deserves to rot in Azkaban," Harry answered vehemently.

"No one deserves to be in Azkaban," Sirius said softly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Well, except me. I seem to recall that you told me plenty of times that I should be there."

"I'm..." Sirius just couldn't apologise to the man. It was stupid, it was childish, but Merlin, he truly hated Snape. It was visceral. "I changed my mind."

Harry stared at his godfather before turning to Malfoy. "You think your father has information?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure, but you won't know unless you ask him. He doesn't know that Sirius is alive. He would happily give you the information if it helps getting him out."

Harry sighed and looked at his lover. Severus merely nodded. "All right. We'll go see him tomorrow," Harry finally said. "Not that I don't like your company Malfoy...wait I don't. I guess we can go."

Severus and Harry stood up. Harry frowned. "Sirius, aren't you coming?"

"Are you insane, Potter?" Draco answered before Sirius did. "Go where? To Hogwarts, land of Aurors? He'll be fine with me."

"You think I can't protect him. I've taken on Voldemort. I doubt there is a person that I won't or can't defeat." Harry had his hands in fists and was ready to pound Malfoy.

"How smart of you! That would really help his case so very much," Draco replied sarcastically.

Sirius raised a hand and stopped any further discussion. "I'm a grown up-" Severus snorted, but Sirius ignored him. "I can take care of myself. Harry, I believe that it's best that I don't return to Hogwarts. I don't think I can live like a prisoner again, and that's exactly what I would be at Hogwarts. I would have to hide from everyone. I will contact you when I need to speak to you. And if you see Moony..." he trailed

"I'll speak to him as soon as I can." Harry gave him a one-armed hug. "Take care of yourself and don't trust him."

"I will and after we fix this, there are things we need to discuss." Sirius eyed Severus who glared back.

* * *

The next day, Draco walked in with a case of Champagne floating behind him.

"What are we celebrating?" Sirius asked in a bored tone. Staying in this house was even worse than being prisoner in his own house. At least at Grimmauld, there were always people around.

"Potter and Snape spoke to my father. They told me that he has given them enough information that they will testify on his behalf." Draco uncorked a bottle and poured the champagne in two conjured flutes.

Sirius's eyes lit with hope. "What did he say? How can he help?"

Draco handed him a flute. "Mind you, I don't know all of the details. Potter didn't think he could trust me. However, Father told them that Voldemort kept a Pensieve and extensive files on all of his followers. They are all at Riddle mansion."

Sirius took a sip. "Wouldn't that incriminate your father as well?"

Draco smirked. "When the battle ended, my father was no where to be seen. He wasn't at Hogwarts and he wasn't home. I'll give you three guesses where he was."

"He was destroying anything that could connect him to Voldemort. Your father is a bloody bastard." Sirius swallowed the champagne and poured more.

"Yes, but he is a bloody smart bastard. Although he could have planned things better..." Draco refilled his glass as well and sat on the couch next to Sirius. "Once Potter gets the information on you and Pettigrew, the Ministry will have to reconsider your sentence."

"One hopes. They were never too bright at the Ministry." Another glass was emptied and refilled.

"Resentment toward those in power, from a Gryffindor..." Draco drank more bubbling wine. "I like it."

Sirius snorted. "I would say that it's the influence of my Slytherin family, but I try to forget who my parents are."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, they couldn't be so bad."

"You haven't met my mother," Sirius answered back.

"True, but you _have_ met my father." Draco refilled their glasses once more.

"All right, so our parents were sadistic bastards who enjoyed to make our lives miserable," Sirius conceded.

"Except you ran away and went to live the good life with the Gryffindors. I stayed and dealt with his nonsense and I'm still working to help him. Who was braver?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, honestly, and I don't want to remember. _Accio_ champagne." Sirius uncorked a new bottle and drank from the bottle. "Don't mind me. I'm planning to get mightily pissed."

Draco _Accio'ed_ another bottle and sat next to Sirius. "I believe that's a wonderful idea. I have bottles of whiskey in the cupboard. In case the champagne isn't enough." He took a swing from the bottle.

Sirius snorted. "You'll pass out before you finish that bottle."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, a simple statement." Sirius took another sip, his eyes still on Draco. 

"You don't know me very well." Draco brought the bottle to his lips and drained a good third before stopping. "I wager you can't do the same," he said, challengingly.

Sirius looked hard at Draco before smirking. "Prepare to lose your money, nancyboy." He tilted the bottle, swallowing most of its content, before stopping. He closed his eyes as the alcohol made it through his body, burning his throat and stomach, making his head spin.

Draco looked from under his eyelash before swinging his bottle again. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "You're good," he said with no sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm much better than good." And Sirius couldn't stop the flirting tone, not with so much alcohol in his blood. He should have known better than to drink Muggle alcohol.

"I'd like to see that." Draco didn't know when flirting with a Gryffindor had become so exciting, but he didn't care. He wetted his lips and repeated, "I'd really like to see that."

Sirius shifted closer, a hand resting a little too carelessly on Draco's thigh. "You don't know what you're asking for."

"Don't I?" Draco moved closer and kissed the older man. 

Sirius was pleasantly surprised when a tongue sneaked into his mouth. He might not like the Malfoys, but he was horny and drunk, and he had to admit that Draco was attractive. He grabbed Draco and pushed the young man until Draco was lying on the couch. Wasting no time, Sirius lay on top of Draco and began to kiss him again.

Instinct took over and the two men began to rub against each other, their clothed erections pressing to seek more friction. Had they been sober, they might have worried about propriety. Had they been in love, they might have sought foreplay and romance. As it was, they were both drunk and horny, and soon they were both coming, before promptly passing out.

* * *

Sirius cracked an eye open. His head hurt and the room span around as he tried to move. Only then, he realised that he was lying on top of someone. At the sight of the blond head, he groaned. "Bugger."

"Shh, and I doubt we did that. We're both clothed," Draco remarked, his voice soft, yet sounding like a scream in his head. He took stock of their appearance. "We're sticky as well, if I might add. If you'd care to move, I have potions for our hangover."

"How in bloody hell can you sound so proper?" Sirius moaned and held his head. Slowly, he crawled off Draco's body. "I'll take that potion."

Proper or not, it took a few moments before Draco could sit up. He slowly made his way to the cupboard. One shelf was full of liquor; the other held potions of different colour and consistency. Draco took a phial with familiarity. He drank half of it and waited for it to take effect. After that, he walked back to the couch and handed the phial to Sirius.

"Drink this. You will feel better. I shall need to take a shower. The hearing starts at nine this morning," Draco told Sirius, watching the other man carefully.

When the fog in his brain was chased away by the clarity of the potion, Sirius looked at Draco, eyes wide. "Sweet Merlin, I'm sorry. You...Narcissa... I didn't mean..."

Draco let out a sad laugh. "Still a Gryffindor, are you not? We did not do anything, just a little humping; don't worry. Even if it did, we're not close relation. Not closer than half of the bloody wizarding world. Of course, you wouldn't want to be tainted by a Malfoy." Draco smirked. "Well, too late for that. You're stuck with me until this is over. However, sex is not a requirement for my help. I, Mr. Black, am not a whore."

Sirius grabbed Draco's arm. "That's not what I meant. You're very young... Look, I'm very grateful for your help. And..." He looked down, unsure of how to express what he wanted to say without blushing. By Gryffindor, when this was over, he'd have to go out more, meet people. "...You're very good looking and I... well, anyone would want to..."

Draco leaned down, until he was breathing against Sirius's neck. "Then, join me in the shower. I don't have much time, but it can be a warm up, for later, if you want," he trailed off. With a wave of his wand, his clothes disappeared and he stood naked in front of the other man. "Your decision. Ta ta," he said as he moved toward the bathroom.

* * *

Sirius spent the day mulling the events of the past twelve hours. He could have excused the previous night as drunken folly if it hadn't been for this morning. He had tried. He had really tried to stay away from the bathroom, but in the end, he was in that room and that tub.

Draco had dismissed everything with a wave of his hand. "I'm young, you've been wherever you were for two years, and we're both horny," he had commented in that bored drawl that was becoming so familiar.

Yet, Sirius couldn't dismiss it so easily. He had always wanted to nail a Malfoy. He never thought it was going to be a teenager, pressed against the tiles of a bathroom wall. It wasn't even the age, Draco was an adult in the eyes of their laws, but a Malfoy....He had had sex with a Malfoy.

The thoughts kept going around and around in his head, until he heard footsteps, coming from the stairway. He looked at his watch and realised that most of his day had gone in a daze.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Draco asked as he entered the living room. He hanged his cloak and set on the couch. "They have opened an inquest. They will have to check all the documents and the Pensieve they found at the Riddle mansion to ascertain their authenticity."

"They wouldn't know authenticity if it bit them in the arse," Sirius commented. "They all _knew_ that I was guilty."

Draco hid a smile at the reaction, not that he disagreed, but it was refreshing to see a Gryffindor think like a Slytherin. Then again, Sirius came from a long line of Slytherins. "Yes, well, Potter and Snape have made it known that they will be involved in studying the documents, which is good since we all know that Father played with them."

Fear gripped Sirius. "What happens if they find whatever your father did?"

"While Father has been less than...shall we say, cautious with his alliances, I believe his skills are higher than most in this area. If anyone can find them, it's Snape and he has an interest in keeping them hidden." Draco raised his eyes. Sirius was pacing again, a sign that he was nervous again.

With a sigh, he continued. "Potter insisted that it'd be public and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is setting up a courtroom at Hogwarts, to give every wizard the opportunity to appear. I think they just don't want the Ministry overrun with wizards. There will be separate trials for you and my father, starting from Father since he's currently a guest of the Ministry. " Draco got up and grabbed Sirius's arm. "With all this proof and Potter's help, you won't have a problem."

Sirius looked into the grey eyes and finally nodded. "So, what is the bad news?"

"Father will have to stay in that horrid place until the inquest," Draco answered.

Sirius's face transformed, a huge grin appearing. "I'm sorry, but I thought you said that there was bad news?"

Draco chuckled. "Touche." Sitting back on the couch, he looked at Sirius with a resigned expression in his face. "There is nothing I can do and I guess he deserves it for all the work he's making me do."

"Always thinking about yourself, so typical of a Slytherin." There was no animosity behind the words, just a simple declaration of facts. Sirius sat next to Draco, turning toward the young man. "What do we do until then?"

Draco shrugged. "You stay here, and I'll get you what you need. We plan your return to the wizarding world, while I keep an eye on the inquest. In the meantime..." He moved with grace until he was facing Sirius, their bodies closer together. "...we could entertain each other."

All of Sirius's doubts disappeared the moment that Draco's hand pressed against his crotch. There would be time later to blame his impulsivity, with the light of the day and an empty house. For now, he leaned forward. "I think it's a great idea," he said before capturing Draco's lips.

* * *

That became the pattern for their days. They would wake up together, shower together, and have breakfast together. Then, Draco would go out into the real world, spending most of his time dealing with the Ministry, and Sirius would stay at home, mulling how insane their relationship was. A relationship that Draco firmly denied it existed. For the young man, they were just enjoying themselves.

At night, Draco would return, they would have supper together, talk about what was happening in the wizarding world, and then they would have sex. Sometimes, it was fast and needy. Other times, it was slow and tender; neither mentioned those times.

Two weeks later, Draco Apparated during the day. It was almost strange to be there when the sunlight was still filtering through the curtains. "I can't stay long," he said as he hugged Sirius from behind. "Did you send that message?"

Sirius nodded. "I went to Diagon Alley, just like we decided. I used the public owl system there." He paused for a moment and sighed. "They were saying that your father was found innocent," he commented.

Draco was surprised to hear the apathy in Sirius's voice. It had been a constant presence in the first days after Sirius had returned from behind the veil, but it had disappeared with time. "Yes, he was." He held Sirius tighter, and kissed the Gryffindor's neck. "Not much longer and you'll be a free man as well, Sirius."

"I suppose," Sirius agreed without much conviction. "I reckon you'll be going home now that Lucius is there."

Draco smiled gently. "I must, but I will be here after supper. I brought you some food. Do eat even if I'm not here. You're too skinny."

Sirius cracked a smile. "Now you worry for me. Malfoys are turning in their graves as we speak."

"Nonsense. True Malfoys would never be in graves; they haunt unsuspecting Gryffindors." Draco spun Sirius from his shoulders, until they were facing each other. "Now, kiss me and I shall see you later."

"Whatever the brat wishes." The kiss lasted a little longer than usual, and Sirius held on a little tighter than before, but neither commented. "I'll be waiting," he whispered as Draco walked out, and Apparated away.

As he promised, Draco was back after dinner. After checking that Sirius had eaten, he sat on the couch, comfortably nestled between Sirius's legs. The Gryffindor's arms were around Draco's slender form and their fingers were interlaced together.

"Do you really think that it won't take long?" Sirius sighed. "I'm going insane in this place."

"I know, but it shouldn't take much longer. Everything has been checked and double-checked. The evidence was deemed to be reliable." Draco squeezed Sirius's hand. "The entire inquest is a farce. The case the Ministry is presenting is 'we all know he's guilty'. There is no proof whatsoever, while there is plenty of proof that Pettigrew was alive, that he brought Voldemort back to life."

"The rat still managed to escape, though. If I get my hand on him..." Rage was washing through Sirius, the same rage that assaulted him every time he thought of Peter and James' senseless death.

"You will stun him and take him to the Ministry. Remember, this is a new age. We're all good, law abiding wizards." Draco turned his head to look at his lover. "You want to kill him, do it, but never, ever say that you want to."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," Sirius said, annoyed, but then he nodded. "You're right. It's taken me this long to be vindicated; I'm not going back to Azkaban for him. Draco?"

"Yes, Sirius?" Draco rested his head against Sirius's shoulder, completely relaxed. 

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Sirius asked with hesitation.

"Yes, Sirius, I'm staying tonight," Draco replied with calm.

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Good, then we should move to the bedroom."

"That's a very good idea, Sirius," Draco answered, his own lip curling. He got up and pulled Sirius up with him. "Someone should tell McGonagall that Houses' rivalry would disappear if she allows students to have sex."

Sirius hugged Draco and pushed him toward the bedroom. "I'm not sure if the parents would approve."

Draco shrugged. "Have our parents ever approved of anything we do?" There was no bitterness in his voice, but simple acceptance. "Let's continue in that fine tradition and you can bugger me senseless."

"You say the most romantic things," Sirius replied sarcastically. But as he began to undress his young lover, he noticed that the intense need for physical touch had been replaced by a strange sense of fondness. He wondered if Draco's rationalizations were valid anymore, but he stopped thinking when Draco began to stroke him.

"I want your attention on me," Draco whispered as he traced kisses along Sirius's jaw.

"Spoiled brat," Sirius murmured with affection. Gently, he pushed Draco's robe off the young man's shoulder. 

Draco stood naked, showing off his young body with toned muscles clenching with desire. "We have to get you in robes. I hate these Muggle clothes," he whined as he fought to rid Sirius of his jeans and shirt. At least, Sirius was barefoot, making his life easier. 

"Then, get rid of them," Sirius whispered between nips and kisses. He barely noticed his clothes being spelled away, as he lay on top of his lover. He reached for the phial of the oil sitting familiarly on the night table. Soon, he was thrusting inside Draco in long and slow movements, building up their passion until they reached their orgasm.

Lying spooned against Draco, Sirius kissed the young man's shoulder. "You surprise me. I never thought that a Malfoy would allow me to shag him."

Draco laughed. "You're confusing me with my father. He's the one with the control issues. The way I see it; I get to lie here while you make sure that I feel great. Why should I complain?" He cast a spell and the sheet covered their bodies. "Stop thinking so much, Sirius, and go to sleep."

"Spoiled even when having sex. You're a work of art, Draco." Sirius pulled the boy closer. "Good night."

* * *

In the summer of 1993, the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban had been the focus of the British wizarding world. After Voldemort's death, the death or imprisonment of most of the Death Eaters, Lucius's trial, wizards were not interested in Sirius.

On August 17, 1998, Sirius's trial started. The first day was devoted to the Ministry's case. As Draco had predicted, it mostly consisted of 'we know that he's guilty', presenting no new evidence.

The morning of the second day, Draco and Sirius got up earlier than usual. Draco appeared at the mansion long enough to have breakfast with his parents before returning to the warehouse. "Are you ready?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sirius asked again. He was nervous about going to Hogwarts. True, they had planned this for weeks, but it still felt like walking into the lion's den.

"Didn't anyone tell you that's impolite to answer a question with a question?" Draco smoothed the deep blue robe he had chosen for Sirius. "You'll be fine, I promise. No one aspects you to be there and with a glamour, they won't even know it's you."

"Right, and I am a Gryffindor. We're the brave ones," Sirius said, more in an attempt to convince himself.

Draco snorted. "No, you're the idiots ready to rush in. We're the ones who do the planning." He arched an eyebrow in silent challenge and when he didn't get one, he took Sirius's hand. "We're Apparating outside the wards and walking to the castle."

* * *

Sirius stopped when he saw the castle. True, he had seen it, from afar after his escape, but to walk inside, in his human form, was overwhelming. So many happy memories had been made in this school, only to be erased by the Dementors, and nostalgia and bitterness blanketed all the other emotions.

"It's going to be all right." Draco squeezed his hand. "Let's go; we don't want to be late."

The great hall had been set up as a courtroom. It had been packed with wizards during Lucius's trial, most of the wizarding world anxious to see the fate of such an important family, but today it was barely half filled. With no students and a diminished interest, it looked even bigger than usual.

Sirius kept looking toward the far right side of the room. Harry was sitting there with Snape. The Weasleys were all around them. Remus looked a little older and more tired, but he was alive. Tonks and her mother, Andromeda, were present. Kingsley looked as elegant as always. He recognized other Gryffindors from his years in school as well as Harry's mates. He didn't ask about the people missing, dreading the answer.

Draco and Sirius sat through the defence witnesses. Snape testified that in his years as a spy he had never seen Sirius at any Death Eater meeting. Voldemort's Pensieve and scrolls were also presented to the court. 

When everyone was ready to have a verdict, Umbridge stood up. "Madam Bones, it's the position of the ministry that a verdict should not be rendered in this case. Mr. Black is still an escaped convict and he has not seen fit to be here."

"The woman is an idiot," Draco murmured to Sirius before standing up. "Madam Bones, if I may. The ministry-" He looked pointedly at Umbridge. "-should be interested in the seeking the truth. If Mr. Black is guilty in your view, the wizarding population should know. If he's not, then his name should be cleared in the interest of justice."

Amelia Bones smiled slightly. "Mr. Malfoy, you have been spending quite a lot of time here, and you have learned the correct terminology. Are you interested in my job, perhaps?"

Draco smiled back. It was true that he had spent all his time here since Lucius's trial had began, but it was also true that he had met the woman a few times prior and after the hearing and had enjoyed bartering with her. "Why limit myself to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, when I can become Minister of Magic," he replied.

Madam Bones laughed. "You are very modest, Mr. Malfoy; however Miss Umbridge has a point. Why isn't Mr. Black, here?"

Draco smiled angelically at her. "Who said he isn't?" He ignored the gasps and the dirty look from Potter when Sirius stood up and the glamour was removed. "I believe this should take care of Miss Umbridge's objections."

Madam Bones became serious, her voice cold as ice. "Mr. Malfoy, you are with a known criminal, and you have helped him get access to this courtroom. Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Madam, this is a public trial and accessible to all. However since the evidence of Pettigrew's involvement with Voldemort came to light in my father's trial, I've tried to locate Sirius. As you know, he and my mother are cousin and my family is the last blood relation he has alive. I took it upon myself to find him."

Madam Bones' eyes narrowed as she turned to Sirius. "Is that true, Mr. Black? Moreover how and where did he contact you?"

"I was living in Muggle England, when I saw an advert on the London times. You can imagine my surprise when I saw the name Draco Malfoy on a Muggle newspaper." Sirius looked at the woman with a shocked expression on his face. "In the newspaper, he wrote about finding Voldemort's documents. I decided to owl him to get more information."

Umbridge snorted. "Of course, you don't have any proof of that."

"On the contrary," Draco answered her with the venous smile. "I can produce the newspaper ads. I've also kept the messages I received from Sirius."

"I used the post system at Diagon Alley and can produce that as well," Sirius added. 

"They are lying, they are making this up," Umbridge almost shouted, her face red in rage.

Snape stood up from where he was sitting, next to Harry. "Madam, I could provide the court with truth serum." He turned toward Sirius. "Would you be willing to testify under Veritaserum that you lived in Muggle England and that these exchanges truly occurred?"

Draco hid a smile. Snape's questions had been so limited that he was sure that he's former professor knew that this had been planned.

"I would," Sirius replied with satisfaction. Draco had been insistent that they actually sent messages and put adverts, and it looked like he had been right.

Madam Bones nodded. "This trial is limited to your involvement with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. However your cooperation works to increase the evidence in your favour." She looked at the other fourteen members of the court and watched as they all nodded to her. "I believe we have enough proof to render a verdict."

"Those in favour of clearing the witness of all charges?' said Madam Bones's booming voice.

Fourteen hands were raised for a unanimous vote and cheering erupted in the Gryffindor's corner. Before he knew what was happening, he found Harry in his arms. Sirius watched Remus walk slowly toward them. Soon, he was surrounded by old friends, and didn't see Draco move away.

Madam Bones had stepped down the impromptu dais and walked to the young Malfoy. "If you are ever interested in a job in my department, come and see me. I have a hunch that you did a little more than put an advert in the newspaper." She waved off Draco's denial. "It doesn't matter now, Mr. Malfoy, but do keep my offer in mind."

Draco acknowledged it with a nod of his head. "I will, Madam Bones, and thank you for making sure that fairness prevailed." He moved away from her, almost going to Sirius, but he saw that the Gryffindor was still surrounded by his friends. With a last look in Sirius's direction, Draco walked outside and Apparated away.

* * *

"You did what?" Malfoys didn't raise their voices unless they wanted to kill someone, but Lucius couldn't believe what his wife had just told him. During the month he had spent in jail, he seemed to have lost control of his family. 

"Lucius, please, there is no need to get upset," she answered calmly. Narcissa spread the jam over her scones and sipped on her tea. "Eat your breakfast, Dear, and don't worry about tonight."

"I have to eat this damn breakfast because I shall be unable to eat tonight," Lucius snapped back. "How could you have invited Severus and Potter?"

Draco, who had been silently watching the exchange, smirked. "But Father, it is the politically smart thing to do." He was taking a deep satisfaction in the knowledge that he had been the one to survive the war without having been on the losing side - who said that being neutral wasn't the best thing to do - and to aide Lucius when everything seemed lost.

"That...that Muggle lover killed our Lord," he answered with venom.

"Exactly, that means that he's more powerful than Voldemort was, and he is more respected. It's wise to maintain good relations, even if the man is an idiot," Draco drawled out. "It is four Slytherins and one Gryffindor. I doubt he'll open his mouth."

Narcissa cleared her throat and smiled. "Two Gryffindors, Dear. I invited Sirius as well."

"You did what?" It was Draco's turn to keep his voice in check.

Lucius wasn't sure what had happened between Black and his son, but he didn't miss the opportunity to rile his son. "He is family according to your brilliant speech at Hogwarts, Son."

"He is," Draco snarled back. "That doesn't mean we're best friends."

The two Malfoys looked at each other, but for once, it wasn't Draco who looked away first. The rest of their meal was conducted in perfect silence.

* * *

The three guests were escorted by a house-elf to the sitting room. Lucius sat like the lord of the manor in a huge armchair. His cane was on his right hand, his thumb rubbing the snakehead like it was a precious pet. Narcissa sat on the couch with flowing robes and perfect posture. Draco was standing by the side, a glass of cognac in his hand.

"What are you looking for, Mr. Potter?" Lucius intoned as he watched Harry observing the room.

Harry stared, unable to keep his hate from showing. "I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I find out how you're trying to kill me this time."

"I wouldn't be so stupid to kill you in my own house," Lucius replied.

"You haven't been too subtle until now," Harry pointed out. His eyes fell on Draco when he heard his former schoolmate snort, and then they went back to Lucius.

"I assure you there will be no killing tonight, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said, as if that should have reassured the young man.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, Potter. I'll show you where we eating and you can check it out for hexes." He handed Harry his wand. "I'll come with you, so you know that it's not a trap."

"Fine. Severus, are you going to be all right?" Harry asked and wasn't surprised at the arched eyebrow.

"I am quite safe and so are you, but if you wish to make certain, go with Draco," Severus replied.

"If you'll excuse us. Professor," Draco nodded at Snape. "Sirius." A small smile appeared on Draco's face before he led Harry toward the dining room.

Lucius stood up and moved toward his guests. He looked with disdain to Sirius before turning to Severus. "There are a few things that I'd like to show you. They're in my study. It shan't take long."

Looking at Sirius for confirmation, Severus nodded and followed Lucius to the study.

Narcissa shook her head and sighed. "Men are all idiots." She got up and moved toward Sirius. "It is good to see you again, Sirius." She hugged him, a sign of affection that she didn't display often.

Sirius couldn't help returning the embrace. "I thought you hated me, 'Cissa."

"Bella did, and I did everything she wanted." She pulled back and smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter anymore. We were friends when we were kids. I hope we can be again."

"I'm sorry...for Bella. I mean we weren't... I know how much she meant to you and I'm sorry," Sirius finished.

"Thank you, but there was nothing. She wasn't...she wasn't herself after she escaped Azkaban. It is better this way. She's at peace." Narcissa crossed her arms around herself. "I spoke to Andromeda the other day. It was the first time since before I went to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad for that. She's family, after all," Sirius said, noting the irony that the words should be coming from him.

Narcissa nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, she is and so are you." She took his arm and began to walk. "I'm not sure if I should threat you as my cousin or my son-in-law."

Sirius paled. "What? How? What did Draco tell you?"

"He told me nothing. That boy is worse than his father when it comes to secrecy. Come on, Sirius, you know me, know my parents. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Harry seems to think so," Sirius blurted out.

Narcissa laughed, crystalline voice echoing against the stonewalls. "Yes, I'm the vapid and snob wife of Lucius Malfoy. No one remembers who my family was." She looked up at him. "Even my son forgets, but that suits me just fine. I remember the day he brought you back. I saw the artefact standing on a box when I came home, and I put half of the wards around this house and felt a foreign magical presence. It didn't take me long to put two and two together and get ..." Her hand waved over him. "You."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sirius asked curious. Narcissa was a true Black in intelligence and power, or so it seemed, but she had a more understated way of getting her way. Maybe living with Malfoy all this time had taught her that, Sirius reasoned."

"If I were ever forced to testify under truth serum, I could truthfully say that I didn't know. Considering what was happening with Lucius, it seemed the most intelligent thing to do." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad it's over. I hated having to lie to my son and having him lie to me, whether directly or by omission. Draco is the most important thing in my life, Sirius. Treat him well."

"We haven't...'Cissa, there isn't anything between me and Draco. He helped me clear my name because it was convenient for both of us, but nothing else," Sirius started, but Narcissa cut him off.

"Sirius, I know my son. I know him better than Lucius does, better than Draco knows himself. I'm not saying he's madly in love with you, but I saw the way he would be at dinner, waiting for the moment he could be excused and leave the house. He thought I didn't know." She snorted, yet she managed to make it sound elegant. "He cares for you, but he's stubborn and aloof. He is Lucius's son." 

That's when they heard footsteps behind them. Narcissa squeezed Sirius's arm. "Talk to him after dinner," she whispered, before moving away and taking Lucius's arm. "Dear, no more business talk tonight. Dinner must be ready and it's rude to make Mr. Potter wait."

"Yes, Narcissa." Lucius kissed her cheek, not fooled for a moment. His wife was up to something, and he had no idea what, however, he had learned not to underestimate her. For the moment, he was content to see that Draco and Potter were both alive and braced himself for the next few hours.

* * *

"We should be going," Severus said. His nerves were frazzled. Draco and Harry had spent the night fighting, so had Harry and Lucius, and Lucius and Sirius, and Draco and Lucius. Sirius had tried to talk to Draco, while the younger man had done everything in his power to avoid speaking to the Gryffindor. He and Narcissa had been left trying to mediate and _that_ was not a role he enjoyed.

"Yes," Harry agreed, jumping from the chair, as if it were on fire. "You know we should be ready for the start of the school year," he added lamely. "Sirius, are you ready?"

Sirius got up and looked between Harry and Draco. "I'm not coming back with you."

"You're staying here?" Harry asked bewildered.

"No, Draco and I are going out," Sirius told Harry, but his eyes stayed on Draco. "I'll be fine," he added to stop Harry's protests.

"Are we now?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't remember you asking me."

"I'm asking you now," Sirius said casually, although he was anything but relaxed. He was practically asking Draco out in front of Lucius bloody Malfoy and his own godson.

"It seems obvious that my son wants nothing to do with you, Black," Lucius remarked with a sneer.

"Nonsense, Darling. I'm sure Draco would love to be out of this house, after having spent the past week inside. Wouldn't you?" She smiled, ignoring the twin growls coming from the two men in her life. "Go, I'm sure your father and I can find something to do without you."

The words died, stuck in Draco's throat, as he understood the significance of his mother's words. "Sweet Merlin, Mother, I didn't want to know that."

"I meant a game of chess, or something of that nature. Whatever did you think I was implying, Darling?" she asked, her eyes batting and her voice soft.

Sirius chuckled. Narcissa was indeed a good actress and played her role to get what she wanted. He wasn't too surprised; she was a Slytherin after all.

"Nothing, Mother. I...just nothing." Draco shivered

"Enough. Draco obviously doesn't want to go with Black and if he did, I couldn't let-" Lucius never had a chance to finish.

"You won't let me? Why do you think you have the right to tell me what I may or may not do?" Draco asked with rage in his eyes. Their attempt at a peaceful coexistence ended in that precise instant.

"I'm still the head of this family." Cold grey eyes burned into twin ones and Lucius's hand tighten around his cane.

"You lost that right a long time ago, but I was too young. Your _alliances_ are your business, but the moment you got caught, you lost your right to give orders in this house." Draco approached his father, until they were standing chest to chest. "Do not cross me, Father."

"Are you threatening me?" Lucius asked, his voice steady and cold.

"Yes, I am, Father." Draco refused to back down. He would never again let his father rule his life.

"My father made the mistake of not taking me seriously and he died. I won't make the same mistake." Lucius curled a lip. "I'm proud of you, Son."

Draco nodded. "Just remember what I said, Father." He turned his head and looked at Sirius. "Let's go." They walked together with Severus and Harry until they reached outside so that they could Apparate.

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered to Sirius.

Sirius smiled. "Thank you for worrying, but I can take care of myself." He glared at Draco when he heard the young man snort. "Besides, I'm not in danger. Go do whatever you do with Snape." He shivered at the thought of his godson and Snivellus.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked when Potter and Snape Apparated away.

Sirius took Draco's hand in his, waiting to be pushed away. Instead, Draco kept looking at him, as if he weighing his option. 

"There is this warehouse. The neighbourhood isn't the best, but then, you wouldn't be scared of a few Muggles, would you?" Sirius turned serious. "Please, I just want a chance to talk." 

"We have nothing to say. I promised to help and did my part," Draco replied coldly.

"I know you did, but... we got close. I'd like to think that we were - are - friends." Sirius grazed Draco's cheek with his knuckles. "Please? Besides, I have to be more interesting company than your parents."

Draco's grey eyes showed all of the Slytherin's confusion. He didn't like Sirius; he had just done what was necessary. So why did he want to go back, to lie down in a cheap couch in Sirius's arms. He really should know better, he should refuse, and he opened his mouth to say, "Okay."

* * *

Sirius checked the cupboard and then found two glasses. "There is still a bottle of champagne and the whiskey is still there. Which would you prefer?"

"Look, if you want to shag, there is no need to get me drunk." Draco could swear that it was not hurt and disappointment that tinged his voice. He turned refusing to look at the other man.

"I don't... I wasn't..." Sirius put a hand on Draco's shoulder. He felt the young man tense under his finger. "I'm not trying to get you drunk," he said softly. "Actually I hadn't planned anything."

Draco snorted. "Of course not. I'd be shocked if a Gryffindor had a plan." He turned around, eyebrows raised in question. "If you don't want to have sex, what do you want?"

"I want those nights back, sitting on the couch, talking about everything and anything." Sirius's hands went to Draco's hips and pulled him closer. "I want to spend time together."

Draco rested his forehead against Sirius. "You do understand that there is no guarantee that we'll even get along."

Sirius cracked a smile. " I'm a stubborn, rush, hot-headed Gryffindor, and you are a snob, scheming, arrogant Slytherin. I can guarantee you that we won't get along, but I still think that we can be friends, maybe more."

"I still won't be nice to Potter," Draco warned. As he spoke, he moved even closer.

"I still don't like your father," Sirius answered, their lips a few millimetres apart.

Draco laughed, while he wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. "If that's the worse you can say, you'll make it too easy for me."

Sirius shook his head. His arms closed around Draco's waist, and pulled the other man until they were touching. "You can act so childish at times."

"You're worse. If I hadn't kept you in check, you would have been caught as soon as I brought you back," Draco replied before kissing Sirius's neck.

"Good!" Sirius moaned. "We can spend the next hundred years to grow up together."

Draco looked up and smiled. "That sounds like a great plan."


End file.
